1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to laser devices designed to operate in a submarine environment. More particularly, it concerns safety features for such devices that prevent them from emitting coherent light unless they are immersed in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser devices can be effectively used in submarine environments for a variety of applications. One such application is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 040,991, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, wherein laser units are used in obtaining underwater visual recordings with photographic or video cameras to assist in insuring that the subject being recorded will be at the correct distance and within the field of view at the time of exposure. Also, the laser units assist in (1) attaining more efficient use of battery or other power, (2) saving of film, (3) avoid triggering of exposure by spurious materials or events and (4) obtaining consistently well focused recordings.
Because of the magnitude of the energy flux in the coherent light emitted by the submarine laser devices used in such applications, there exists the constant danger of injury to the eyes or other body parts of persons working with such devices, particularly during periods of time when the devices are being lowered into or lifted out of the water. The present invention provides the laser devices with safety features that prevent the occurrence of such injuries or other damage in the use of the submarine laser devices.